Twelve
The twelfth cycle of Girl International features 14 girls from 12 different countries. Informally named the ‘Hag Invasion’, this cycle promotes beauty beyond age by only accepting girls aged 28 and over. The winner was 33-year-old Sunay Pascari from Moldova. Finalists were revealed one by one right before the finale of [[Eleven|'Cycle 11']], starting with the reveal of the first six finalists on July 15, 2019. This cycle was based in the British Isles. Locations * London, Episodes 1-3 * Dublin, Episode 2 * Edinburgh, Episodes 4, 6-7 * Haverfordwest, Episode 5 * Copenhagen, Episode 8 Contestants (information stated is correct at time of contest) *1Tae Ran re-entered the competition in Episode 8, however she was eliminated that same episodes, so her placement does not change. Episode/Plot Summaries 'Episode 1' The first batch consisting of only six girls reached London where they met up-and-coming teen supermodel Ena Fulker and it was revealed that she’ll be mentoring this batch whilst Fernanda mentors the other batch. She then takes the girls somewhere else in the area lmao and told them their challenge, which was a speedy pop quiz which the girls have to answer each question in five seconds otherwise they would be out. Later, they had a catalog shoot modeling bridal wear. *''First call out:'' Gwynefa Isaac *''Bottom two:'' Noma Sonexarth & To Biemolt *''Eliminated:'' Both 'Episode 2' The second batch consisting of the other eight contestants arrive in Dublin where they met Fernanda and it was revealed they’ll fly to London to meet with the other girls next episode. The challenge was a self-styling challenge where the girls had to base their looks on various Kpop music video concepts. They then also had a catalog shoot wearing bridal wear, however the attention was shifted to their face as they were directed to interact with a reflection. *''First call out:'' Ong Tae Ran *''Bottom three:'' Alexandra Launay, Guðný Rudolfsdottir & Trinity Moon *''Eliminated:'' Alexandra Launay & Trinity Moon 'Episode 3' The 10 remaining girls meet each other in London. Helena forgets who everyone was, confusing them. She then calls a house meeting and announces she has a type of amnesia which causes her to have random amnestic episodes. This annoys Dionisia, and she throws a fit, catching the other girls by surprise because they thought she was one of the cool-headed ones. On the other hand, Bergljót, who wasn’t well liked by her batch surprised them by defending Helena, which in turn caused a huge argument that honestly was just really unnecessary. The next morning, they were given 3 hours to go around London and take a social media-worthy photo. Then they traveled to Stonehenge and had a photo shoot modeling couture. During elimination, both Amaya and Gwynefa were saved and no one was eliminated. *''First call out:'' Sunay Pascari *''Bottom two:'' Amaya Venegas & Gwynefa Isaac *''Eliminated:'' No one 'Episode 4' The girls go to a salon where they thought they were gonna get makeovers, but psych they didn’t. They had to use the salon to style another competitor. Once they were done, they were visited by Elaine Serra and walked for her to be able to fly over to Paris to walk for Chanel. Then, they wore sunglasses and pretended their photos were being taken by paparazzi. *''First call out:'' Sunay Pascari *''Bottom two:'' Raeni Innis & Ong Tae Ran *''Eliminated:'' Ong Tae Ran 'Episode 5' Ena and Fernanda come to the house with the news that they were going to fly to Wales for the week, to Gwynefa’s surprise cause that’s where she’s from lol. The challenge winners from Episode 4, Erzsébet and Helena go to Paris and were absent during the challenge, which was to film campaigns pretending they were running for president. Amaya loses her cool, and throws a fit, startling everyone. They then recreated the futuristic shoot from [[Eleven|''Cycle 11]]. *First call out:'' Dionisia Vanterpool *''Bottom two:'' Amaya Venegas & Hegedüs-Fülop Erzsébet *''Eliminated:'' Amaya Venegas 'Episode 6' Helena and Dionisia fight it up and then Helena (unintentionally) sabotages Raeni during the challenge, which was to design a fancy dress for an upcoming fashion show. This causes Helena to be shunned by the rest of the house. Later, they modeled sexy lingerie for a photoshoot which made Guðný have a breakdown due to her not being comfortable wearing such little clothing. *''First call out:'' Gwynefa Isaac *''Bottom two:'' Guðný Rudolfsdottir & Helena Lundin *''Eliminated:'' Helena Lundin Other Summaries 'Call-out order' 'Contestant progress' 'Photoshoot/Challenge guide' (italics represent challenges, bold text represents photo shoots) *Cast reveal: ‘Map of the Soul: Persona‘ inspired (that shoot with the grapes) *Episode 1: Fashion pop quiz, Catalog bridal wear focus on posing *Episode 2: Kpop inspired self-style, Catalog bridal wear focus on emotion *Episode 3: Instagram post, Couture at Stonehenge *Episode 4: Chanel casting, Paparazzi *Episode 5: President campaigns, Futuristic sci-fi shoot in trios *Episode 6: Dress designing, Sultry lingerie